


i adore you.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rain, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n is faced with the hard fact that the love of her life, bokuto, is no longer with her anymore. she wonders if during the time they spent together, she took much than what he could offer and that's what caused him to end his own life.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	i adore you.

sitting there on the cold grass that pricked at your exposed skin, you thought about how your life would have been if you hadn't met him. you had a difficult time growing up with you being picked on everyday. it was something you had to endure each day just because your parents made a mistake. people were ruthless and cruel towards you and you just dealt with it because you didn’t know what else to do.

what would my life have been if he didn’t step in that fateful day? you thought to yourself. would you still be here? the thought chilled you to the core. there was a possibility that you wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for him. 

images flashed through your mind. how he held your hand for the first time. the timid expression he made when your lips first touched. when he asked you to be his. the lustful look he gave you when you both gave into each other. his smile. 

his big goofy grin always warmed your heart. his golden eyes pierced through yours as if he was looking into your soul. the way his hair fell when he let be. how his skin felt against yours. his big hands engulfed your own, feeling slightly rough. his voice when he told you that he loved you for the first time. your heart filled up with happiness as you recalled every moment with him. 

you sat there, thinking. you held onto the pregnancy stick, the positive sign staring back at you. what would he think? what would he say? i hope they have your eyes... how they always had stars in them. your dedication. your outgoing personality... your big heart. 

bokuto... why’d you have to leave? 

you trace his name, feeling the cold stone underneath your fingertips. hot tears rolled down your cheeks as you start to feel raindrops fall from the sky and onto your skin. soon enough, it starts to pour. you laid down on his grave, looking up to the sky, hoping that maybe you’d see him one last time. 

bokuto... i adore you. i love you... please come back to me...

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: june 12, 2020


End file.
